Sword Art Online - Los Dragones de Fuego
by FanFic98SAO
Summary: Kirito no era el único jugador de SAO. Los caballeros de la sangre no eran el único gremio. Esta es la historia de un jugador que empezó su viaje en SAO con mucho mas miedo que los demás, pero, con el pasar del tiempo, él y sus amigos de convertirían en algunos de los jugadores que ayudaron a completar este desquiciado juego de la muerte.
1. Prologo

**Sword Art Online no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Reki Kawahara.**

**Prologo**

Todo era un caos. Luego de que Kayaba Akihiko anunciara el inicio de este juego de la muerte, la ciudad de los inicios se convirtió en un infierno. La mayoría de los jugadores yacía gritando o corriendo alrededor de la plaza, otros lloraban, y estoy casi seguro que los dedos de mis manos me sobraban para contar a aquellos que tomaron la iniciativa de abandonar la ciudad. Probablemente este último grupo hubiese estado formado por los únicos jugadores que sabían qué hacer: los "beta-tester".

Yo, en lo personal no tenía la menor idea de hacia donde ir. No estaba calmado, pero tampoco había entrado en un transe causado por la locura. Me catalogaba a mi mismo como un gamer de nacimiento. Desde que era pequeño, siempre había sentido una atracción por la tecnología y siempre estaba al tanto de las nuevas consolas, o los nuevos videojuegos que salían al mercado, pero desgraciadamente, SAO era el primer VRMMORPG del mundo, así que los que no éramos "beta-tester" estábamos prácticamente condenados a morir en este mundo debido a la falta de experiencia.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude entre la multitud desenfrenada y entré a un pequeño edificio, ahí, podría aclarar mis pensamientos y decidir que iba a hacer. Dentro de SAO no tenía ningún otro amigo "gamer" que pudiera ayudarme, tampoco podía comunicarme con el mundo exterior para pedir consejo. Lo único que podía intentar era unirme a un grupo de jugadores e intentar sobrevivir, pero existía un solo problema. Miré hacia la esquina superior izquierda de mi campo visual y concentré mi atención en una pequeña barra verde con las siglas HP a un lado, tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera suceder a esa barra. Tenía miedo de morir.


	2. I: El Inicio

******Sword Art Online no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Reki Kawahara.**

**Capitulo I**

**El Inicio**

Mi nombre es Takeshi Watanabe. Tengo 14 años y vivo en la zona mas poblada de Tokio, Shinjuku. Soy hijo único y vivo con mis padres en una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Soy un chico ordinario que vive una vida como la de todos los demás.

Lo único que me diferencia de ellos es mi amor por la tecnología. A mi parecer, el mundo de las maquinas (aunque no iguala al mundo real) era lo mas maravilloso que había visto. Desde que era pequeño, siempre me había intrigado el cómo funcionaba aquel televisor, en el que me la pasaba horas y horas viendo distinto animes. A medida que fui creciendo, me adentraba más en ese mundo. Poco a poco iba construyendo pequeños aparatos como circuitos eléctricos, incluso una vez intenté construir un pequeño robot que hiciera la tarea por mí, pero eso es otra historia.

Todo era maravilloso cuando me sentaba en frente de esa computadora. Al menos lo era hasta aquel seis de noviembre de 2022

Había estado 3 días haciendo fila para poder adquirir el nuevo MMORPG de realidad virtual, Sword Art Online. Por lo que había escuchado, se iban a vender diez mil software de SAO, y la verdad, con toda la gente que estaba enfrente de mí, sería un milagro si conseguía una copia. Cuando llegué a la parte delantera de la fila, el señor que estaba atendiendo me dijo que era muy afortunado, pues solo quedaban 10 copias. Me dí la vuelta y me encontré con que aún había al menos quinientas personas haciendo fila. Solté una pequeña risa mientras me imaginaba que cara pondrían cuando se enteraran de la cantidad de copias que quedaban en la tienda. Dejé el asunto a un lado y me dirigí a mi casa lo más rápido que pude.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con mi mamá, la cual regresaba a trabajar luego de su descanso para almorzar.

- Ah, hola Takeshi. ¿Por fin compraste ese juego? – Me dijo ella

- Si, iba a subir a jugar ahora mismo – Respondí yo.

- De acuerdo. No estés todo el día con ese aparato. Ya he visto como funciona ese casco, y la verdad me da algo de miedo lo que te pueda suceder mientras estás en ese "coma". – Dijo mi madre en el punto entre la normalidad y el llanto.

- Tranquila mamá, no va a pasarme nada. Es ultima tecnología – Le dije sin saber lo que ocurriría esa misma tarde.

Me quedé en la puerta mientras esperaba a que mi mamá subiera al auto y regresara al trabajo. Cuando finalmente se fue, entré a la casa y subí a mi habitación. Ya había escuchado acerca de la inmersión total, pero jamás lo había experimentado. La verdad mi punto de vista era algo similar al de mi mamá, no tenía miedo, pero si tenía ansiedad por saber que le sucedería a mi cuerpo mientras estaba dentro del juego.

SAO funciona con un sistema algo peculiar. El jugador se coloca el "Nerve-Gear" (Un dispositivo en forma de casco), lo conecta a una fuente de energía como un enchufe, lo conecta también a un dispositivo de Internet y finalmente se acuesta. Cuando el jugador está acostado, cierra los ojos y pronuncia las palabras "Link Start". En ese momento, se entra en un estado similar a un coma inducido y el usuario yace dentro del juego. A eso se refería mi madre cuando dijo coma.

Realicé todos estos pasos y por fin logré entrar a SAO. En el momento de la inmersión, pude sentir como mi mente se separaba de lo que mi cuerpo en realidad sentía. El sistema me pidió que escogiera la apariencia de mi avatar y mi nombre de usuario. Luego de mucho pensarlo me decidí por Renshi. Finalmente, había llegado. Aparecí en el pueblo de los inicios y casi me da un infarto al ver la cantidad de personas que estaban iniciando sesión igual que yo (Cuando te dicen solo diez mil pareciera que fueran menos). Todo se veía tan real. Los edificios, las personas, todo. Parecía que en realidad me encontraba ahí, era difícil pensar que todo eso fuera creado por una computadora.

En fin, quité mi cara de estúpido y empecé a recorrer el lugar. Aproveché y revisé mi inventario solo para percatarme de que estaba completamente vacío. Compré una espada básica y algunas pociones. En cuanto salí a los campos me adecué perfectamente a la batalla. En unos minutos mataba 5 jabalíes como mínimo. Estuve en ese plan toda la tarde. Mataba algunos animales y veía como había jugadores por todo el campo. Algunos peleaban, otros conversaban o inventaban técnicas, e incluso estaban algunos que pedían ayuda para aprender a manejar las habilidades de espada. Todo era maravilloso, pero, a las cinco de la tarde en punto, la campana de la plaza empezó a sonar y todos fuimos transportados a ese mismo lugar.

Cuando (a mi parecer) ya estábamos los diez mil jugadores en la plaza, apareció en el cielo un aviso de error del sistema. En ese momento una gran figura encapuchada sin rostro descendió de los cielos y dijo.

- Jugadores, bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Ese fue el inicio de todo. Resultó que esa gran figura era el mismísimo Kayaba Akihiko. Creador tanto del "Nerve-Gear" como de Sword Art Online. Pero, el mensaje que nos dio no fue el mejor de todos. Nos advirtió que si llegábamos a morir en el juego, es decir, si nuestro HP llegaba a cero, moriríamos en el mundo real. La única forma de salir del juego era que alguien completara los cien pisos del gran castillo de Aincrad.

"Maldito Kayaba"

Creo que todos repetimos esa frase al mismo tiempo en nuestras mentes. En ese mismo momento, la figura encapuchada se despidió de nosotros y desapareció en el aire junto con el mensaje de error del sistema.

En este mismo momento supongo que nadie habría querido ser yo

Todo era un caos…


	3. II: La Esperanza

**Sword Art Online no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Reki Kawahara.**

**Capitulo II**

**La Esperanza**

Ya había pasado poco mas de un mes desde que SAO comenzó. Hasta el momento solo había salido de la ciudad de los inicios para lo que me era completamente indispensable, es decir, matar algunos jabalíes para recolectar dinero y así poder comer. Aunque estaba seguro que comer dentro de SAO no alimentaría mi cuerpo real, seguramente me volvería loco si mi cerebro no creía que había comido en las ultimas horas. Me había estado hospedando en una posada. Como estas no cobraban por la noche, solo necesitaba matar, en promedio, a 5 jabalíes. Normalmente cada uno otorga 10 monedas de oro y un pan costaba 50. Tenía suerte si lograba hacer una "Critical Kill" para que me diera 20 monedas. Aunque para algunos jugadores parecía una tarea fácil, para mi me resultaba casi imposible llenare de valor para salir al campo. Esa facilidad, ese ingenio y esa astucia del primer día, habían desaparecido.

Un día, durante la caza.

- ¡Ahhhh! – Grité yo luego de recibir un golpe de un jabalí. Este jabalí era mucho mas grande que los demás y además era de un color vino tinto intenso. Sobre su cabeza yacía el cursor rojo que caracterizaba a los enemigos. Su nombre era "Fury Boar".

Ese golpe hizo que me tambaleara hacia atrás y que mi hp bajara de estar lleno y llegara casi a la mitad. En ese momento pensé.

"Tantas precauciones que tomé, para nada…."

Con solo 2 golpes mas… estaría muerto. El mensaje de "game over" aparecería en frente de mí y mi cerebro explotaría en el mundo real. El jabalí retrocedió para tomar impulso y así poder embestirme otra vez.

"Debí haber entrenado. Debí haber intentado unirme a un gremio. Debí haber intentado sobrevivir."

Eso era lo único que podía pensar.

El jabalí emprendió la embestida a toda potencia y sabía que no sobreviviría a ese ataque cargado. Veía el fin avecinarse. Pero en ese momento, el jabalí emitió un chillido agudo y cayó al piso. Su HP descendió hasta casi llegar a cero. ¿Quién habría podido atacarlo? Yo me había quedado en el piso sin moverme. Ya me había resignado a la muerte, pero, a mí parecer, el juego quiso darme otra oportunidad.

Me agaché y abrí el menú para ver el expediente de la batalla para revisar quién había atacado al jabalí y cómo lo había hecho. El expediente decía:

- Ultimo ataque: Mystic Arrow

¿Mystic Arrow? ¿Había sido un arquero el que derribó al jabalí? Pero, en el mapa de la zona no veía a ningún otro jugador. ¿Dónde estaba?

Estaba tan distraído pensando en este detalle que no me percaté del hecho de que el Jabalí se había levantado para atacarme una vez más.

- ¡Muévete! – Gritó una voz femenina a lo lejos

Levanté la vista y vi al jabalí dirigirse hacia mí una vez más. Sabía que no me daría tiempo de levantarme, así que, intenté rodar por el suelo, pero, de todas maneras el jabalí logró "rasparme" el brazo y así bajar algo de mi HP.

El jabalí continuó corriendo y se dio la vuelta para emprender otra embestida, pero, nuevamente fue detenido por una flecha que venía de lo lejos. Su HP llegó a cero y explotó en una infinidad de fragmentos de "cristal". Seguí la trayectoria de la flecha y me encontré con la imagen de una arquera alta, tenía un largo cabello negro el cual relucía con la luz del sol. Me acerqué a ella y noté el color azul de sus ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me dijo ella

- S...si

- Toma esto – Dijo mientras abría su inventario para sacar una poción curativa.

- Descuida – Le dije yo – Yo tengo algunas, pero el jabalí no me dejó utilizarlas.

- ¿Sabias por que ese jabalí era distinto a los demás? – Me dijo ella mientras se burlaba de mí con su mirada.

- No – Dije yo intrigado por su reacción.

- Era un evento. Quien lograra matar al "Fury Boar" conseguiría una espada de nivel 20.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? ¿Acaso estuviste en el Beta?

- Jajaja – Rió ella – No. Pasaron una noticia en el periódico, pero, como casi todos los espadachines ya tienen espadas mejoras que esa, decidí conseguirla yo para venderla.

- ¿Cual periódico? – Dije desconcertado.

- Desde hace como dos semanas, los jugadores de niveles más altos envían un correo con los progresos para completar el juego ¿No lo sabías?

- No. – Dije yo. Había quedado como un idiota.

Abrí el menú principal para comprobar lo que me había dicho. En la parte inferior derecha del menú, había un pequeño círculo con un sobre dibujado y el numero de mensajes que tenia almacenados. En mi caso eran 17. Abrí la bandeja de entrada mientras la arquera continuaba hablando.

- Todos son redactados por un usuario que se llama Heathcliff. Parece que es muy habilidoso. De hecho él fue quien encontró la habitación del jefe de este piso, pero por alguna razón, no participó en la batalla.

- E... espera ¿Qué dijiste? – Dije yo tartamudeando.

- Que Heathcliff no participó en la batalla contra el primer jefe.

En ese momento mi corazón se detuvo. ¿De verdad habían vencido al jefe? ¿Había en realidad esperanza de completar este juego?

- ¿Tú participaste en la batalla? – Dije yo.

- Si, pero en realidad no hice mucho. Solo apoyé a un grupo desde la distancia. ¿Tú participaste? No recuerdo haberte visto.

- N... no. No he salido de la ciudad.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué nivel eres tú?

- Bueno... – No estaba seguro si debí haber dicho eso último. – Seis. Solo he matado a algunos jabalíes para poder conseguir dinero para comer.

- Vaya... No me habría imaginado eso – Dijo ella con una expresión que reflejaba cierta vergüenza y culpa. – ¿Quieres ir a cazar un rato? Yo puedo enseñarte algunos trucos, fui espadachín en un principio.

Era una oferta que no podía rechazar. Hacía algunos minutos que había ocurrido el incidente con el "Fury Boar" y no quería repetir esa experiencia. Es cierto, el terror me abrumaba solo con pensar que podría morir en ese juego, pero, también era cierto que si no me entrenaba el riesgo de morir sería mucho mayor.

- Por supuesto.

- Hay un campo lleno de lobos de aquel lado de la ciudad. Si solo combates contra jabalíes, no progresaras mucho. – Dijo entre risas.

- De acuerdo – Dije yo mientras emprendíamos el camino.

- Por cierto, soy Akari. ¡Un gusto en conocerte! – Dijo ella extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Akari... debía asegurarme de no olvidarlo.

- Yo soy Renshi. Un gusto. – Dije yo mientras le devolvía el saludo.

Habíamos pasado el resto de la tarde recorriendo los campos de la ciudad de los inicios cazando algunos lobos, jabalíes de alto nivel e incluso nos topamos con un león. Para las seis de la tarde yo ya estaba en nivel 10. Akari hizo todo lo que pudo para enseñarme las mejores habilidades de espada, pero hizo algo más que eso, me demostró que esta juego si podía ser completado.

Mas o menos alrededor de las siente, fuimos a la plaza de la ciudad y nos sentamos en un banco.

- Oye... Si quieres puedes viajar conmigo. Es decir, podemos intentar iniciar un gremio. – Dijo Akari mientras miraba pensativa hacia el suelo.

- Me encantaría, pero, no quiero estorbarte. No quisiera que murieras por mi culpa.

- Créeme, no estorbaras si usas esto. – Dijo mientras manipulaba su inventario.

En ese momento apareció la ventana de "Has recibido un regalo" en frente de mí. Oprimí el botón de aceptar y seguidamente, apareció una espada que permaneció flotando en el aire hasta que me decidí a tomarla.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Dije yo mientras analizaba el arma.

- Es la espada del evento. Yo soy arquera, deberías usarla tú. – Dijo Akari con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Abría la ventana del menú y leí el nombre de la espada. "Warrior's Sword".

- Gracias – Dije yo mientras alzaba la vista para admirar el cielo nocturno.


	4. III: Tal vez pasen muchas más

_**Bueno, antes de empezar con el capitulo, quería decirles algo (antes que me lo critiquen). En el capitulo uno escribí que el juego empezó en septiembre cuando en realidad fue en noviembre. En este capitulo escribo que es diciembre y ya van por el piso 13. En una de las side strories sale que en diciembre iban por el 3. Cuando mis personajes estén en febrero, lograré sincronizarlo con el orden de la historia. Y otra cosa que tuve mala (por culpa de la pagina donde investigué) Las posadas si cobran. Entonces solo cambiaré en el capitulo II de la esperanza que las posadas cuestan 100 (porque eso es lo que cuestan en realidad) y que renshi tiene que matar 15 jabalíes. Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, los dejo con...**_

**Capitulo III**

**Tal vez pasen muchas más**

**Sword Art Online no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Reki Kawahara.**

Víspera de Navidad. Esta iba a ser la primera que no pasaba con mi familia, y al parecer iban a pasar algunas más, ya que aún no llegábamos ni siquiera al piso quince. Akari y yo nos habíamos conocido hacía ya 2 meses y formamos un gremio, pero, hasta el momento, nadie había mostrado interés en unirse a nosotros. No éramos dignos de hacernos llamar un gremio. Más que un gremio, éramos simplemente un party. Todos los jugadores a los que les hacíamos la oferta nos rechazaban por distintas razones, estaban ya en un gremio o simplemente no les interesaba. Pero en fin, por ahora bastaba con nosotros, pero estoy seguro que en algún momento eso no sería suficiente.

"_24 de diciembre 2022"_

En la víspera de navidad, Akari y yo estábamos recorriendo el mercado de la ciudad buscando nuevo armamento. La espada que Akari me dio cuando la conocí me seguía siendo útil, pero, su arco y nuestras armaduras dejaban de ser efectivas. El "Mystic Bow" de Akari era uno de los mejores Arcos de SAO, pero necesitaba mantenimiento constante, debíamos encontrar a un herrero que lo pudiera subir de nivel o pronto sería inservible

_Corinth. 6:27 PM_.

Después de estar parte de la tarde recorriendo las tiendas desde el piso uno hasta el siete, Akari y yo decidimos ir directamente al piso trece. Era el piso mas elevado hasta el momento (Por eso supusimos que ahí deberíamos poder comprar mejores armas), pero seguía siendo un piso bastante grande, eso no eran muy buenas noticias. Todo lo que este mundo era. Era nada mas un gigante castillo de acero flotando en el cielo. El castillo de Aincrad tenía una forma cónica, es decir, mientras mas grande fuera el piso, mas cercano estaría a la base. A mi parecer, nuestros progresos solo empezarían a notarse una vez que se notara la diferencia de tamaño entre los pisos. La ciudad inicial del piso trece se llamaba Corinth. Era una villa ubicada en un gran valle rodeado por montañas rocosas. En cuanto llegamos, nos dirigimos a una pequeña taberna, una cabaña en el medio de la ciudad. Esta resaltaba entre los demás edificios ya que todos los otros estaban hechos de piedra y esta de largos troncos de roble. En fin, una vez adentro, Akari y yo pedimos algo de comer al NPC y nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo del salón.

- Bueno, si quieres puedes ir a revisar las tiendas. Yo voy a ir a la herrería. ¿Nos vemos en la posada como a las nueve? – Dijo ella mientras se llevaba algo de comida a la boca.

- Yo no tengo problema. – Dije. En realidad, yo tenía pensado darle una excusa para separarnos y así poder comprarle un regalo de navidad. No me importaba mucho si ella me daba uno o no, pero aún sentía que no le había agradecido por la "Warrio's Sword".

- De Acuerdo – Dijo ella.

Terminamos la comida y salimos a la plaza de la ciudad. Akari me dio un abrazo y se paró en frente del monumento de transporte.

- Transporte. ¡Taft! – Gritó Akari para viajar a aquella ciudad del piso 11. Habíamos escuchado decir que en esa ciudad estaba la mejor herrería de lo que habíamos avanzado en Aincrad.

Luego de que la luz de transporte desapareció por completo, empecé a preguntarme a mi mismo "_¿Qué le puedo regalar?_". Lo mas lógico hubiese sido que le comprara un nuevo arco o algo por el estilo, pero yo quería darle algo mas. Algo que de verdad supiera que ella podría utilizar. Mientras estas ideas rondaban por mi mente, yo me dirigía al mercado de la ciudad. Cuando llegué pude ver que todo ese corredor estaba lleno de gente que seguramente había ido a hacer lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Tienen espadas?

- ¿Me lo puede dejar mas barato?

- ¿No lo tiene en un nivel más alto?

Eran algunas de las frases que se podían escuchar por aquí y por allá a lo largo de la calle. Estuve unos minutos recorriendo la calle y me parecía que no iba a encontrar nada. Ya había recorrido la avenida completa y no había visto nada que pudiese servirle.

Finalmente había llegado al final de la calle y vi que había un callejón a la derecha. Entré y vi que ahí había un hombre mayor sentado sobre una manta y unos artículos sobre la misma. Esto se conocía en SAO como "Mini store". Eran unas tiendas manejadas por NPCs que solo tenían unos ítems muy específicos y eran limitados, es decir, solo había entre cinco y diez unidades de cada ítem. Luego de que estos se acabaran, no se reponían, y además habían algunos objetos que solo se conseguían en estas tiendas, por lo que la mayoría de estos nunca eran vistos por la mayoría de los jugadores o simplemente eran usados por los jugadores suertudos que lograron llegar hasta ahí a tiempo. Luego de que la tienda se quedara sin ítems, era destruida por el sistema ya que se volvía inservible. Me pareció extraño que no hubiese sido vaciada ya, tomando en cuenta la época del año. Me acerqué a aquel hombre y me incliné para ver que mercancía tenía. Como todos los NPC, en cuanto me acerqué dijo:

- Buenas tardes. ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Empecé a examinar la mercancía. No veía nada que fuera de valor, solo había armas como hachas o mazos, que, aunque de muy alto nivel, eran demasiado costosas y no era algo que Akari pudiese usar. Ya me había resignado al hecho de que no encontraría nada, pero antes de irme volví a pasar la vista por encima de las armas y vi algo pequeño y dorado debajo del mazo. Cuando lo levanté, vi que era una flecha de oro con unos diseños en color rojo. No sabía de qué se trataba, ya que las flechas de los arqueros eran ilimitadas y variaban según el arco. El usuario no tenía la opción de usar la flecha del "Mystic Bow" en el "Elf's Bow". Decidí tomar la flecha y preguntar al NPC.

- ¿Puede decirme que es esto?

- Oh – Dijo el hombre con cierto entusiasmo en su cara (cosa que no creí que los NPC pudieran simular) – Esa el la "Flame Arrow". Es un ítem que si es equipada a un arquero, adquiere la capacidad de disparar tres flechas al mismo tiempo y además aumenta en un treinta por ciento la fuerza de sus ataques con una flecha.

Sin haberlo pensado demasiado, le dije al NPC.

- Me lo llevo

Y acto seguido, la flecha desapareció de mis manos para trasladarse a mi inventario y apareció la ventana de compra exitosa. Lastimosamente me había costado casi la mitad del oro que tenia ahorrado, pero me pareció que si lo valía.

_7:05 PM_

Fui a la entrada de la ciudad a esperar a Akari, y en cuanto llegó (luego de saludarme), llevo su mano a su espalda para tomar su arco y enseñármelo.

- El herrero la subió hasta nivel veinticinco – Dijo con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

El arco había cambiado su apariencia por completo. Antes era un arco como cualquier otro. Hecho de madera con una venda en la agarradera para facilitar su manipulación. Ahora, era un arco de lo que parecía ser plata con detalles de color verde en la agarradera, y sus flechas habían sufrido la misma transformación.

Estuvimos conversando por un rato en la misma taberna y fuimos a la primera posada que encontramos. Ahí pedimos dos habitaciones no muy grandes pero al menos tenían camas (Eso, en mi opinión, era todo lo que necesitaba). Subimos las escaleras y nos dirijimos lod dos a mi habitación para poder conversar un rato mas. Una vez ahí, pasaron unos minutos de silencio y Akari empezó a manipular su ventana del menú, y la notificación de "Has recibido un regalo" apareció en frente de mi al igual que la ultima vez.

- No podía esperar hasta mañana – Dijo Akari algo avergonzada.

Sentía como si ese momento de hace dos meses se estuviera repitiendo. Presioné el botón de aceptar y apareció en mis manos un escudo brillante de metal.

- Feliz navidad

Guardé silencio por un momento y abrí mi menú.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿No te gustó? – Dijo ella al no escuchar una respuesta de parte mía.

- Claro que me gustó – Dije yo sonriendo – Pero tengo algo que darte también.

La misma ventana de aceptación de regalo apareció en frente de ella. Quedó en silencio por un momento sin hacer nada y presionó aquel botón azul. La "Flame Arrow" apareció en frente de ella y quedó con una cara que, a mi parecer, significaba que ella deseaba tenerla.

- Feliz navidad. Gracias – Fue todo lo que dije.

Ella solo sonrió.

- Gracias. – Dijo ella

Conversamos durante un rato y seguimos admirando los ítems. Luego de unos minutos, Akari se levantó y abrió la puerta.

- Hasta mañana. – Dijo ella sonriendo

- Buenas noches – Respondí yo y ella salió por la puerta.

Quedé unos minutos mas admirando el escudo. Era un gran escudo con una forma que se me es imposible describir, pero era la forma de la mayoría de los escudos que no son redondos. Supongo que ustedes entenderán. Finalmente guardé el escudo y mi ropa de batalla en el almacenamiento y me recosté en la cama.

- Feliz navidad Mamá y Papá – Fue lo último que alcancé a decir antes de quedarme dormido.

"_25 de diciembre 2022"_

"_Campos Montañosos" 11:48 AM_

Akari y yo nos levantamos temprano para ir a probar los ítems. El escudo que ella me dio me funcionaba a la perfección. Ese escudo me daba la oportunidad de recibir un golpe sin perder mucho HP y además de tener un tiempo de respuesta mas largo, es decir, no atacaba mas lento, al contrario, tenía mucho mas tiempo para pensar que hacer dentro de la batalla.

La "Flame Arrow" también era impresionante. Quedaba incrustada en uno de los extremos del arco y permitía hacer justo lo que el NPC había dicho. Akari podía utilizar ese ítem para matar a tres monstruos a la vez (en el caso de el campo donde estabamos, podía matar a tres "Crazy Goats").

- Ya estoy algo cansada – Dijo ella luego de matar a otra cabra. – ¿Quieres regresar a la ciudad?

- Claro – Dije yo luego de golpear a otra con la espada. – Yo ya tengo hambre – Comenté entre risas.

_Corinth 12:30 PM_

Llegamos a la ciudad y fuimos a la taberna nuevamente (en realidad, era el único sitio donde podíamos comer en Corinth). Nos sentamos en la misma mesa y mientras el NPC nos traía la comida, decidí abrir el correo. Ahí, vi que tenía un mensaje de Heathcliff (al igual que todos los días), y al abrirlo, quedé impactado. El correo no contenía el periódico.

_Señor, usuario y compañero Renshi._

_Ante todo reciba un cordial saludo de mi parte. Hemos recibido informes de algunos otros jugadores que los han visto pelear alrededor de Aincrad y quería pedirle, a usted y a la señorita Akari por supuesto, que participaran el día de mañana "Domingo 26 de diciembre de 2022" en la batalla contra el Jefe del piso trece para que nos apoyen con sus singulares habilidades de batalla. Contamos con su presencia en este acto con el propósito de avanzar en la tarea de completar el juego._

_Heathcliff_

La taza de café que estaba a punto de llevarme a la boca, se me cayó al suelo y se rompió en una infinidad de fragmentos de luz.

- ¿P… pasó algo Renshi? – Dijo Akari impactada por mi reacción.

No pude responderle. Quedé como un estupefacto leyendo aquel mensaje en esa pantalla azul.


	5. IV: ¿A esto nos enfrentamos?

**Capitulo IV**

**¿A esto nos enfrentamos?**

**Sword Art Online no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Reki Kawahara**

_"25 de diciembre de 2022"_

Luego de recibir aquel mensaje, le expliqué a Akari la situación y sugirió que lo mejor sería que recorriéramos los campos del piso para entrenar, pero no sin antes intentar convencerme de que era peligroso y no debíamos ir. Ella solo había participado en una batalla de Jefe, y esta había sido en el primer piso. ¿Quién habría podido contarle a Heathcliff acerca de nosotros? ¿El mensaje habría sido autentico o sería solo una broma? No so sabíamos. Pero, nuestra decisión fue entrenar. Entrenar todo lo posible por si la batalla contra el jefe en realidad llegaba a ocurrir.

_"Campos Montañosos" 5:40 PM_

La cabra emprendió una embestida y justo antes de golpear a Akari, saltó para caer detrás de ella y darle una patada en la espalda con sus patas traseras. El golpe causó que Akari casi cayera al suelo y su HP bajara a la zona amarilla. La cabra continuó su camino y se volvió a dar la vuelta para emprender el mismo ataque, pero, antes de que empezara, Akari se dio la vuelta, tomó su arco y disparó tres flechas a la cabra. Ese ataque no fue suficiente para acabar con el monstruo pero si logró que este se tambaleara y me diera tiempo de realizar el ataque que se conoce como "cambio" o "switch".

El "switch" es una técnica que se realiza entre dos jugadores. El jugador uno realiza un ataque contra el enemigo para desconcertarlo, y el jugador dos lo ataca mientras está distraído.

Luego de que se aturdiera por las flechas de Akari; corrí hacia el y lo atravesé con la "Warrior's Sword". A pesar de que mi espada está hecha para cortar y no para apuñalar como un estoque, es mejor hacer este tipo de movimientos para el "Switch" ya que el enemigo podría reaccionar y hay que hacer un movimiento rápido.

_"Has subido de Nivel"_

Este mensaje apareció en frente de Akari. Ya había subido a nivel quince. A mi me había costado subir de nivel después del primer día. Normalmente, el jugador puede avanzar muy fácilmente de nivel hasta el diez. Luego se vuelve difícil hasta el veinte (momento en el que el jugador ya conoce los mejores sitios para entrenar y su habilidad de "Ganar EXP" mejora) Yo apenas había alcanzado el nivel trece.

- Deberíamos regresar a la ciudad – Dije yo al ver que empezaba a oscurecer.

- ¿No deberíamos entrenar un poco más? Tú aún no superas el nivel 15.

Ella tenía razón. Para enfrentarse a un jefe, lo más ideal era estar un nivel por encima del piso al que ibas a llegar, pero me estaba engañando a mi mismo si creía que iba a subir dos niveles en tan poco tiempo.

- Descuida – Le dije yo – Seguro habrá muchos otros jugadores fuertes. Ninguno morirá.

Akari permaneció en silencio por un momento y luego asintió señalándome que tenía la razón. Mientras regresábamos a la ciudad, Akari no volvió a emitir palabra. Solo hizo un gesto dándose la vuelta para mirarme cuando vio que recibí un mensaje.

_"Buenos Días Jugadores._

_Solo deseaba escribirles para recordarles que partiremos el día de mañana a las 2:00 PM a emprender la lucha contra el jefe del presente piso. Contamos con su presencia en la plaza de Corinth a la mencionada hora para participar en este paso para ganar nuestra libertad. _

_ Heathcliff"_

No le presté mucha atención. En realidad, lo único importante ahí era la fecha de partida, pero, en ese momento me importaba más el comportamiento de Akari.

_"Corinth" 7:30 PM_

Una vez llegamos a la ciudad, volvimos a pagar la misma posada y nos dieron las mismas habitaciones. Arriba, empecé a hablar con Akari de temas sin sentido tratando de llegar a alguno que pudiese explicar su comportamiento. No logré nada con esa idea. No me quedaba otra más que preguntarle directamente.

- O… oye Akari. ¿Qué te pasaba hoy en la tarde? Estabas algo… cortada. Te deprimiste luego de que dije que ninguno de nosotros iba a morir.

No debí haber dicho eso.

- Luego de que entré al juego…– Tuvo que parar para no empezar a llorar. – Yo entré al juego con mi prima. Se llamaba Gina. Estuvimos jugando toda la tarde, sin ningún problema, pero… un jabalí acabó con su HP. – Dijo con su primera lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. – Cuando vio que el botón de log out había desaparecido, dejó que el jabalí acabara con su HP para desconectarse. Creí que… que solo se había sido eso. Que se había desconectado… pero después, Kayaba dio aquel mensaje… - Ya no podía continuar. Se recostó sobre mi hombro y continuó llorando. Lo único que yo podía hacer era poner mi mano en su espalda y tratar de consolarla.

En ese momento, Akari no parecía ella misma. No podía imaginarme que ella había tenido que enfrentar aquello. Paró de llorar por un momento y continuó hablando.

- Se que te dije que yo había participado en la batalla contra "Illfang the Kobold Lord", y también te dije que fui espadachín. Bueno, yo permanecí en la ciudad de los inicios por una semana. Tenía miedo de que pudiese sucederme lo mismo. Así que cuando por fin me decidí a salir de la ciudad, iba mucho mas atrasada que los demás. Cuando encontraron la habitación de Illfang tres semanas despues, yo sentía que debía ayudar. Pero Diabel, el líder del grupo, me dijo que mi nivel era demasiado bajo. Me dejó participar solo por todo lo que le insistí, pero me dio el "Mystic Bow" diciendo que si no me mantenía a la distancia… moriría. Esa era su condición. Es por eso que soy arquera, porque soy una cobarde. No me atrevo a atacar al enemigo de frente. - Volvió a empezar a llorar.

No podía creerlo. No creía que esa fuera la misma Akari que conocí en los campos de la ciudad de los inicios.

- Por eso no quería que nos enfrentáramos al Jefe. – Continuó – Por eso te pedí que entrenáramos un poco más. Porque no quiero ver a nadie más muriendo en frente de mi.

Lloró por unos minutos más y logró tranquilizarse.

- Tranquila – Dije yo – Ninguno de nosotros morirá.

Ella sonrió, me dio un abrazo, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

- Gracias. Nos vemos mañana – Dijo sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación al igual que la noche anterior.

- Lo prometo – Dije yo después de que cerró la puerta – No moriremos.

"_26 de diciembre de 2022" _

Había llegado el día. Nos habíamos reunido en la plaza de Corinth tal y como el mensaje decía. Había guerreros de todas clases. La mayoría eran espadachines y usuarios de mazos, pero también había lanceros y arqueros como Akari con el mismo propósito, apoyar desde la distancia. En ese momento pude ver a Heathcliff. Un hombre al cual era algo difícil identificar la edad, pero parecía tener entre veinticinco y treinta años. Tenía también el cabello largo y amarrado en una cola de caballo. Se veía a todos afilando sus armas o revisando sus ítems, excepto Heathcliff. Él se veía completamente confiado, no revisaba armamento ni nada que se pareciera.

- Jugadores – Dijo haciendo reasaltar su voz por encima de la de los demás. – Espero que hayan preparado sus ítems. Partiremos en seguida, pero antes, debemos establecer un plan de batalla. Tenemos información que dice que el jefe del piso se llama "Onix, The Rock Golem". Es una criatura con forma humana hecha enteramente de roca. Nuestro plan será el siguiente. Arqueros y lanceros, - En cuanto dijo esto Akari se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentada – Deben atacar a las juntas de las rocas, deben intentar separar sus extremidades de su cuerpo.

- Entendido – Dijo Akari en voz baja. Dudo que alguien la haya escuchado además de mí.

- Los que tengan mazos y hachas, deben usar estas armas de alto impacto para atacar a las piernas y hacer que pierda el equilibrio. Finalmente, los espadachines – No quería escuchar lo que iba a decir. – Deben atacar a todas las zonas que puedan. El objetivo de los espadachines será reducir el HP del jefe.

Ese era el plan. Debía perder el miedo que había sufrido hasta el momento para poder formar parte de la pelea. Yo era uno de los que iba a tener que enfrentarse directamente al jefe.

- Bueno. ¡Partimos! – Gritó Heathcliff, a lo que la multitud respondió con un ¡Hurra! al unísono.

No paso mucho hasta que llegamos a la entrada del laberinto. Fue impresionantemente complicado avanzar por el calabozo. Encontramos muchos enemigos, y mucha gente resultó herida, yo, fui uno de ellos, pero claro, porque yo era uno de los responsables de defender al grupo junto con los otros espadachines.

Uno de ellos, un chico de aproximadamente catorce años, con el pelo con un largo considerable y un flequillo que escondía parte de su cara. Si no mal recuerdo, se llamaba Kirito. Era un jugador solitario, al parecer un prodigio de los videojuegos. Derrotó al jefe del primer piso y a muchos otros. Tenía la esperanza de que el fuera quien derrotara al jefe, es decir, que nos ayudara a logarlo, pero en fin, eso ya se vería en el momento. Él fue, en realidad, el que más monstruos derrotó en el camino a la sala del jefe esta vez. Yo solo maté a dos o tres. Cada vez que aparecía uno, Kirito se movía casi de inmediato y lo asesinaba. Los que yo maté fueron parte de grupos grandes que nos tendían emboscadas.

Llegó un punto en el que dejamos de encontrar monstruos y aproveché el momento para hablar con Akari.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- No – Dijo ella con un rostro que jamás había visto – Tengo mucha mas seguridad en mi misma a la que reflejé anoche.

Miré a Akari y solo pude sonreír. No era la misma chica que había llorado sobre mi hombro la noche anterior. Estaba decidida en salvar a todos y no permitir que nadie muriera.

- ¡Alto! – Gritó uno de los caballeros en armadura escarlata que acompañaba a Heathcliff.

- Aquí está la habitación del jefe – Dijo otro de ellos

- ¡Prepárense todos! – Gritó Heathcliff dirigiéndose a todos los presentes. Acto seguido, colocó su mano en frente de la puerta y está se abrió sin necesidad de aplicar ninguna fuerza.

Todos los que habíamos resultado lastimados utilizamos un cristal de curación y nos paramos frente a la puerta esperando lo que pudiera pasar.

En cuanto entramos, la sala se iluminó con lo que parecía un sol artificial en la parte superior. La habitación estaba pintada para simular los campos cercanos a Corinth, pero no se percibía la profundidad, es decir, se notaba que solo era decoración en las paredes. No había nada, o al menos eso parecía.

Una gran cantidad de rocas cayeron del techo y se agruparon para formar al Golem y las cuatro barras de vida aparecieron. Al parecer, estaba totalmente desarmado. Seguramente nos atacaría a puño limpio, pero de todas formas, hecho de rocas no haría mucha diferencia. El monstruo rugió y apoyó sus brazos en el piso, luego, la mitad de sus brazos se separaron del resto del cuerpo. Estos se regeneraron y las rocas que quedaron en el piso se convirtieron en golems en miniatura con el nombre de "Golips". Tampoco estaban armados y tenían una sola barra de HP.

- Ahhhhh! – Se escuchó a lo lejos dentro de la habitación.

En cuanto volteé, vi a uno de los espadachines atrapado contra la pared gracias a una roca gigante. Su HP disminuyó hasta cero y se despedazó en ese montón de polígonos azules que me daba terror ver. Volví mi cabeza hacia el Golem y lo vi en una pose que indicaba que acababa de lanzar la roca. Oí un ruido a mi lado, como si algo hubiera caído. Era Akari. Estaba de rodillas en el piso con el arco en las manos. Miraba al piso traumatizada. Si ese ataque había matado a ese jugador de un golpe… ¿A qué nos enfrentaríamos cuando su HP llegaba a crítico?

**Hola a todos! Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo. Se que estuve mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero los exámenes me tuvieron loco, y en cuanto los terminé me asignaron muchos trabajos mas. Pero bueno… si no fuera por ustedes, no hubiera continuado la historia y hubiera pasado a la carpeta de proyectos abandonados. Muchos me escribieron por mensaje privado: "Oye, cuando actualizas?" o "Me encantó el capitulo, ¿Podrías incluir esto o aquello?". Si no fuera porque alguien mas lo lee y quiere seguir haciéndolo, hubiera abandonado como he hecho con historias que nunca le mostré a nadie. Recuerden seguirme en Twitter: Sao_takeshi para enterarse de cuando saco nuevo capitulo. Un último anuncio, estaba planeando hacer un blog con un amigo dedicado al anime. Si decidimos hacerlo les avisaré en Twitter y en el siguiente capitulo para los que no ocupan esta red social. Nos leemos!**


End file.
